1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data receiving apparatus and an image data transmission system, and specifically relates to an image data receiving apparatus and an image data transmission system for transmission of image data obtained as a result of an image of an object being picked up.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscope systems including, as a main part thereof, an endoscope that picks up an image of an object in a subject to obtain an image and an endoscope signal processing apparatus that performs various types of signal processing on the image obtained by the endoscope have conventionally been used.
Also for endoscope systems such as described above, for example, a configuration such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-233178 in which A/D conversion processing for an analog image obtained as a result of an image of an object being picked up is performed inside the endoscope and digital data (image data) obtained as a result of the A/D conversion processing is transmitted to the endoscope signal processing apparatus is increasingly employed in recent years.
More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-233178 discloses a configuration in which A/D conversion processing for an analog picked-up image signal obtained as a result of an image of an object being picked up is performed inside an endoscope and a digital signal obtained as a result of the A/D conversion processing is transmitted to an endoscope signal processing apparatus as a digital transmission signal.